The invention is related to anti-lock brake sensors mounted on a vehicle axle, and more particularly to a holder for an anti-lock brake sensor.
Sensor brackets mounted to a vehicle axle are typically mounted to an axle to hold a sensor that monitors rotation of a wheel and compares rotation of the wheel hub to a referenced rotation. The sensor communicates with an anti-lock braking system, so that when the wheel is not rotating, the system determines that the wheel has been locked, and as a result the brakes can be released by the system. Sensor brackets have typically been fixed blocks welded to an axle which are provided with a receptacle for holding the sensor. These sensor brackets are typically machined or molded metal pieces capable of being welded, and are expensive to manufacture.
Most anti-lock braking systems utilize multiple anti-lock brake sensors, usually one at each end of an awe. Therefore a relatively large member of brackets are required, thus a reduction in manufacturing costs is desirable.
Accordingly, this invention provides an anti-lock brake sensor holder having a reduced manufacturing cost.
This invention further provides a sensor holder design which is capable of accommodating various sensors with minimal modification to a sensor holder.
This invention further provides a "universal" sensor holder which can be utilized in standard braking systems as well as reduced envelope brake systems, thereby providing common parts.
This invention further provides an anti-lock brake sensor holder which is releasably mounted to an axle housing to allow for part replacement and repairs.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.